Boom Boom Part 1: Bright Lights and a Siren's Wail
by Miss0Lemonade
Summary: [ch 4 is up, the 19th]Part 1 of 3:Enter Boom, a soul who had suffered like BB, and has the ablility to control sound. She's been tortured by fate, how can she suffer more? Easy, let me write her story Mwa ha ha ha!
1. Midsummer night's Eve

This was the first story I ever posted on the internet, so to pay it homage, I have reposted it (and hopefully improved it) in order to give the full respect it deserves. Here goes nothin'!

Teen Titans Boom Boom Part 1

Bright lights and a Siren Chapter 1: Summer Songs!

It was a hot, humid summer night in Jump City. On a brightly lit street, a crowd of busy people rushed about, scurrying here and there on their own little errands and seeking fun in their little metropolis. From a dark alley, came a silent wave of death, which silenced the entire block, and ended a hundred lives at once.

A voice called out over the silent street, "And now, let her come into my web and meet her fate."

&c&o&c&o&n&u&t&s&!&

In the Titans Tower, silence reigned. Everyone was bored out of their wits, but no one wanted to move. Robin was reading a martial arts book, though he had to keep reading the same sentence five times over because he would forget what it said as soon as he read it. Raven, as usual, was reading a book, this one about how to cast and be rid of voodoo curses, but found it hard to concentrate thanks to the sighing contest that Cyborg and Beastboy were having. The shorter teen was sprawled out on the floor, his eyes half closed, contending with the android man to see who could sigh the loudest and longest. Cy was sitting on the couch, arms dangling behind it, getting bored with the little game he and BB were having.

They would have been playing the Game Station, but Raven had blown it up when they'd brought home a game that you would drum on a plastic drum with. They had been drumming so loudly that Rae had passed through her floor into the living room and, half through the ceiling, destroyed it. She then silently passed back through and continued meditating like nothing had happened.

Starfire was sitting upside down on the couch, thinking hard for an activity for her and her comrades to do. With a small whoop of joy, she floated into a standing position and proclaimed, "My friends, I have found a solution for our sighs and countless rereadings of the same words!"

"It's not another Tamaranian folk song, is it?" Raven asked impassively, while he others looked at the alien girl with fear in their eyes. Beastboy sat up, prepared to run.

"Of course not!" Starfire giggled. They all let out a collective sigh. "Let us play the game of truthing and daring that Beastboy described to me!" She received stares from the four teens.

"Um, I don't think-" Robin was interrupted by the blaring sounds coming from the now red TV. "There's trouble in the city," he analyzed the map on the TV, "in the downtown district! Let's go!"

&c&o&c&o&n&u&t&s&!&

Downtown was no longer the bustling center of activity it usually was. If the disturbing quiet didn't make the Titans shiver, then the sight laid out before them surely would.

"What…what are they? What happened to them all?" Beastboy asked incredulously.

"They're statues, made of glass." Cyborg's red eye scanned the translucent figures scattered before him.

"They're not just statues," Raven had telepathically went through them, and found something that even she could not explain. "They…there are human_ souls_ in there. I don't know what kind of sorcery this is, but I've never encountered anything like it. I'm not sure if we can change them back." She gently laid her hand on one of the people. "But whoever did it must not be far away…they're still warm, from body heat."

"Titans, stay alert…and don't break anything." Robin ordered, joining his friends in glaring at the green Titan, who had turned into a bull.

He changed back, grinning stupidly with his hand on the back of his head. "What, I'm just joking, get it? Bull in a china shop? Ha ha?"

"Ha." Rae scoffed. "Hilarious."

"Oh, it is very funny; to see such strange youths who believe they can bring about my defeat." Their heads all turned in the direction of the mystery voice, which came from across the street in a dark area between two buildings. "Pray, have you ever heard of a bastard child named Boom?" The speaker was a tall young woman, probably their age, with waist length black hair that lacked any luster or shine. Her eyes were a deep dark, blue, like the night sky, but were as lifeless as her hair. She looked like a recently deceased prom queen, you know, before the maggots.

"Stranger, are you the one responsible for these frozen citizens?" Starfire called out to the girl, who was wearing long, gauzy white robes with detached sleeves that ended in diagonal lines.

"My, how rude of me; I didn't introduce myself properly." She grinned maliciously. "My name is of no importance, but you can call me Krystal. Now, since you obviously do not know the wench I seek, this is my farewell." With her fingers pointed towards the ground, her hands rose up slowly and with them, a wave of barely visible mist rushed towards the Titans.

About two feet away from them the wave stopped, and disappeared. Krystal looked towards the building behind her almost victims, and smiled. "Hark, she comes."

"You dare to use your old name? You should be called the devil's whore now. Say hi to him for me when you go there." The voice came from behind the teen heroes, from atop a building, where the silhouette of a teenage girl stood, fearlessly calling out the witch.

"Oooookay. Anybody else feel like they missed something?" Cyborg asked.

:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:Oo:

Well, was it any good? I'm proud of this edition. It's turning out pretty well. I was constantly told that the first chapter was way too short, so I lengthened it. Please do me the honor of reviewing, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Don't make me beg.


	2. Shattered Glass, Shattered Hopes

Bright Lights and a Siren's Wail Chapter 2:

Shattered Glass, Shattered Hopes

After years of searching, they had finally found each other. The banshee and the nymph, and now, they were yards away from each other. After a minute of silence, Krystal shouted towards the building the girl was standing on. "Prithee, have you lost your bloodlust? What a shame, I had hoped you would try to kill me."

"I…I will have my revenge!" The stranger yelled as she jumped from the roof straight at the dark haired girl. But, when she came within two feet of her, she saw a slight shimmer of glass, and realized her mistake. Krystal had erected an invisible shell of glass that shattered in a thousand pieces as soon as Boom touched it, slashing her flesh again and again. Nevertheless, she landed on her feet, and pushed off the ground away from, doing a flip and standing again facing the Titans. They finally got a good look at her.

Her bright green eyes were painless flowing with tears, almost as freely as her arms flowed with crimson; her short pink hair was mussed up from rolling on the ground. Under a long leather trench coat she wore a yellow tank top and baggy jeans, which all bore the scars from the shattered glass.

"I'm surprised you fell for that old ruse, Boom. Was it not you who invented that move?" Krystal asked her, the slightest hint of a smile growing on her face.

"You won't antagonize me this time. I've come to terms with our past, after all, how was I to know you were a homicidal maniac?" She grinned widely, hoping to make Krystal angry enough to make a mistake like she had. Unfortunately, she couldn't wait around to see if it would. Boom had to make a move fast; the blood loss was already weakening her. With a deep inhale, she directed a blast of air at Krystal, and with that cold wind came a roar, deep and low like that of a lion. It knocked her adversary off her feet, but sent her sailing into several of the glass statues.

With a quiet curse, the pink haired youth barreled straight at the other girl, hoping to make her attacks more concentrated in the closer range. But this choice proved to be a double-edged sword, like the one that Krystal immediately materialized and shot at Boom, aiming for her heart. At the last second, she dove to the ground, hearing the whistling blade cut through the air. Jumping back to her feet, Boom felt a twang of pain race through her ches

"I see my spell has finally reached you," the witch said with a devilish grin. "How are you feeling? A little light-headed?" She chuckled lightly to herself. She had turned Boom's lungs into glass, and now she was starting to suffocate. The Titans chose this moment to finally enter the fight.

"Raven, look after the girl; the rest, GO!" Robin shouted as he ran ahead of the others, his staff at the ready. He swung at Krystal with the precision of a pro baseball player, and hit her across the face. He didn't have long to grin in victory; long glass sabers were flying in his direction. A few back flips later and he was out of range. With a shout of righteous fury, green bolts started flying at the fallen villain. Her concentration now spread thin, Krys released her hold on Boom, and sweet oxygen came back to her lungs with a loud gasp, and she fainted.

Raven teleported the green-eyed girl into a nearby building, then returned to the battle, calling out, "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" A city bus became encased in dark energy, and flew at the sorceress, who had just hit Star with a block of solid glass. Krystal tried to shield herself, but she reacted too slowly. She disappeared beneath the public transport device with a loud crunch.

"Guess that's the end of the line." Cy tried to break the eerie silence that had fallen. "Now, we need to-" He was interrupted by the sound of creaking metal. They all turned and saw the decrepit bus rise up. A pristine column of crystal supported it, and from behind came the witch, completely unharmed.

"I see I am not the only one whose power comes from hell." She grinned malevolently. "Pray, dost thou enjoy thine ability to control the world's fate, child of Trigon?"

"How do you know Him?" Raven asked, her anger barely contained.

"I know Him well," Krystal's smile grew suggestive. "I know Him very well."

This pushed Raven over the edge. "You are the devil's whore!" She flew at Krystal, black orbs around her fists. The witch threw daggers of glass at her, and Raven went to brush them aside, but they weren't affected by her darkness. She attempted to duck down, but remembered the forest of crystal statues beneath her, and so braced herself for the impending doom

&c&o&c&o&n&u&t&s&!&

Mwua ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! Cliffie, aren't I evil? Review if you want to know Raven's fate, hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Please?


	3. Trust, And Lack There Of

WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I don't own these lunatics, sorry. If I did, I'd share, promise. But Beastboy would be mine, ALL MINE!

Thanks go out to **Shock Treatment**! As the first reviewer, you get a hug! Wait, why are you running away? COME BAAAACK! (Runs after ST)

_Bonjour, I'm the Bowl of French Vanilla Pudding, but you can call me Fred. In Miss Lemonade's absence, I will officially begin the story! Here it is!_

Bright Lights and a Siren's Wail Chapter 3:

Trust, And Lack There Of

As the daggers flew towards Raven's vulnerable body, Beastboy took action. He morphed into a pterodactyl and clasped the transparent blades in his claws. He turned a ninety-degree angle and threw them back at Krystal, closely followed by the enraged Titan that the glass weapons had been meant for. Krystal waved the icy blades aside and prepared for Raven's attack. From the dark girl's hands came huge black claws that gripped the witch in a stranglehold and prevented her from attacking the Titans again. After an airless minute, she finally passed out and lay limp in Raven's clutch.

"Raven, that's enough, let her-!" Robin shouted, but stopped mid-sentence as the death-like sorceress was gently placed on the ground.

"I was," Raven said flatly, as she landed on the ground. "I told you I had control, Robin. I wasn't lying."

About a month ago, Raven accidentally let her control slip, just for a moment. She had just been tossed to the ground and was being crushed by Adonis, when her rage escaped for that one breath. In that split second, she had crushed a nearby building, sucked the life out of several trees, and caused another criminal irreparable emotional trauma. Robin hadn't been very trusting of her ever since. Even Beastboy seemed to tread a little quieter around her for a while, but after seeing she was back to normal in a week, he began to pull his pranks again, making Robin even more nervous.

"You can trust me, oh fearless leader." Still, Robin could be seen refusing to go too close to her, even in battle.

&a&u&t&h&o&r&'&s&n&o&t&e&!&

Okay, I know in the show Robin's all "Teamwork, WOOOO!" but I like to mess with his mind, it's fun. And I know Cy isn't featured too much here either, like Starfire, but I have fics in mind devoted to each. Patience is all I ask. And a few reviews. Review please, just say whether you like it or no, just let me know I have more than one person reading this, PLEEEEASE! Back to the story.

&e&n&d&i&t&y&!&

Robin snorted and walked past her, reaching towards Krystal to put her in handcuffs, when a voice called out across the street.

"Don't…touch her." Boom commanded from across the street, leaning heavily on the doorway of the building Raven had deposited her in. "She's too dangerous let live. I swore revenge!" She whistled, and bent it higher than humans could hear. They all fell unconscious, except Beastboy. Being not exactly human, the whistle hadn't had its desired effect; he was squatting on the ground, grunting in pain as he pressed his hand against his ears. Boom saw what was happening to him, and pitied him. She let out another blast of air, this one low and rumbling, to knock him out cold. He saw it coming.

With a yell, he morphed into a mouse and ran away from the wind. Boom saw this, but was unaccustomed to fighting the changeling, and so missed her opportunity to strike. In the space of a breath, Beastboy became an elephant and charged at Boom, wrapping her up in his trunk. With a low hiss, he transformed into a constrictor and immobilized her.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" she gasped, and stopped fighting him. "I'm calm, you can let me go."

After a moment's thought, Beastboy relinquished, and knelt over her, asking, "Look, you need to tell me what in the he-"

He was interrupted by Boom as she stood up, head butting him in the chin. He fell back, out cold.

"Sorry, green man. Aye, what headache." She rubbed her head where it made contact with BB's sturdy jawbone. "Now, to unfinished business." She turned in the direction of the fallen witch, but she was gone. "Dammit. Run away again. Cowardly little-"

She froze, listening to the wispy breathing in her ear. She felt cold, death like arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. "Get…your filthy body…offa me…" Boom growled.

"I just wanted to say…" Krystal whispered, "goodbye, little Boom…"


	4. sweet Dreams of Youth

Okay, I apologize for the long wait, my file went all screwy, so I had to rewrite this chapter. GRR, I hate school computers. Thanks to ST and Dusk66, now you both get hugs! Here's chapter Four!

Bright Lights and a Siren's Wail Chapter 4:

sweet Dreams of Youth

Boom took in a deep breath as she felt the icy sensation of Krystal's power seeping into her hands and feet. The witch walked out in front of her victim, clearly enjoying the pain she was experiencing. "You don't know how long I've wanted to see your pathetic soul turned to crystal. It's so…gratifying." She grinned, and slowed down the process even more.

Boom tried to reason with her. If she broke the spell, she would also kill shatter all the statues around her. "Don't do this, I don't want to kill all these people." Silence. "Krys, I don't want to break free of this, STOP IT!"

"If you don't want to live," she sped up the process, and Boom's legs were enveloped in a matter of seconds, "then don't."

Boom hung her head in despair, and a single tear fell from her eyes. She looked up and into the dark eyes of her adversary, allowing her chest and shoulders become glass. "Fine," she said wispily. "If that's how you want it." And she was lost to the world.

Krystal viewed the fruits of her labor for a moment, then turned her attention to the fallen heroes. With a grin, she summoned her mists, and they swept close, but dissipated in a second. She fell to the ground, clutching her ears desperately. She looked over at her rival, and saw to her dismay that she was shaking. She was the source of that awful sound, the one that was making Krystal feel close to blacking out. She gasped and felt the screech grow louder, until it was replaced with the sound of hundreds of glass statues shattering.

And there stood Boom, flesh and blood again, tears flowing down her cheeks. She surveyed the damage, and thought to herself, _this is my fault, I-_ She coughed into her hand, and it came away bloody. "Damn. That…hurts…" She fainted, and fell into the pool of crimson pain unconscious.

&b&l&o&o&d&a&n&d&g&o&r&e&!&

About fifteen minutes later, Raven stirred. She stood up, and took in the scene around her. Krystal was nowhere to be seen. "Lucky me," she grated, "I get to carry everyone home. Yippee."

&s&a&r&c&a&s&m&!&

"_Hey! Sonia!" A younger version of Boom turned toward the voice, and found she was standing in the city park, looking at a younger version of Krystal. "Stop daydreaming and listen would ya?"_

_"Eh-heh heh, sorry Krys." She shyly ruffled her short pink hair._

_"'S cool. Any who, I got the address, so we're all set. Let's go!"_

_"Wait, um, Krystal?" Boom spoke with none of the confidence she did in the present._

_"What?" asked Krystal. Her eyes were not the lifeless pools they are now. They were a blue, like the twilight sky, and showed that she was a vivacious person, someone who knew mischief well._

_"I, well I just don't have a good feelin' about this job. I feel like somethin' bad's gonna happen." Sonia shuffled her feet uncomfortably, again seeming awkward._

_Krystal just smiled gently. "Hey, c'mon now, don't get cold feet on me now! This is the last job we'll have to do, and then we'll have nothin' ta worry about for a long time!"_

_"I know, but-"_

_"But nothin', little Boom! I promise nothin's gonna happen! Okay?"_

_Boom sighed. "Okay. For Derek?"_

_Krystal grinned. "For Derek!" She turned to walk out of the park, towards the warehouse district of the city…_

"Wait, Krystal, don't go!" Boom shot up in her bed, her memories racing through her head. Then, she realized she wasn't in her apartment. She took in her surroundings; she was lying in a firm bed with bright white sheets, in a room with pristine white walls. There was a chair and a huge computer to the right of her bed, and a table littered with medical instruments to the left. _W-where…this couldn't be heaven, could it?_

Her attention was drawn to the door four feet in front of the bed, which had just opened, revealing an eager looking Starfire. "Ah, I had hoped it was you I had heard screaming! Please, you must be hungry, you may break my fast!"

She smiled wide and held out her uneaten food, when Cyborg ran up beside her out of nowhere. "Oh, no Star!" he shouted. "You're not getting rid of your tofu nastiness that easily!" He mimicked the Tamaranian's mile-wide grin. "Here, have mine!"

"Hold it!" Beastboy walked smoothly into the infirmary, holding another serving of his (in)famous breakfast and continued. "I made an extra plate for her, so no one has to share!" He was extremely proud of his own cleverness.

"G-great…" moaned Cyborg and Starfire together, as they looked at their breakfasts dejectedly. Boom then began eating the food handed to her by BB. To everyone's surprise, she stared to wolf it down, handing Beastboy back the empty plate after only a few moments of feasting. She grinned wide and said, "Delicious! Got any more?"

BB wasn't used to any voluntarily asking for more of his cooking. "Uh, s-sure! I'll be right back!"

He flew off to the kitchen, and fifteen plates later, Boom had had her fill, and was ready to talk. By then Robin had joined them, and had several questions for the girl. He stood grimacing at the foot of the bed.

&c&o&c&o&n&u&t&s&!&

Yeah! Update, finally! Enjoy!

PS: I'm definitely gonna make the chapters longer, and I noticed a typo; Boom's eyes are amber, not green, sorry! I'll keep saying that they're gold through the rest of the story.


End file.
